Work vehicles, such as air seeders and other seeding devices, are configured for applying seed, fertilizer, and/or other particulate commodities to a field. The work vehicle may also include tilling equipment for applying the commodity under the surface of the soil.
Work vehicles typically include one or more tanks and a metering system that meters out a predetermined quantity of the commodity from the tank as the work vehicle moves across the field. The metered particles move into a high velocity airstream generated by an airflow system of the vehicle. Once in the airstream, the particles are delivered to the soil.